mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Wade (Campaign Level)
Walkthrough Three hours after West's death. The player takes control of Claude Wade. He is with Mike and has to defend the beach. They then get off the beach as it was too hot then they went to a helo and planted 1 C4 block on the helo then the helo ascended to attack. Wade destroyed the helo and then tried escape with the squad. They went to the extraction zone and held for a couple of minutes. Finally they grab the SPIE rig but Wade is shot in the progress. Transcript Briefing West Status is shown then the player becomes West (Same theme as Enemy of My Enemy Intro) Ingame (Theme same as Suspension Main theme. Level starts off with Wade hiding in a trench.) *SSGT Wade: Opfor troops have sided with us. Finally. Peace is upon us with them. *Opfor troops: They lied to us. We'll help you my friends. (They attack the troops that come down on to the beach.) *KSF troop: Traitors! Opfor traitors! (They keep attacking.) *Opfor troops: We're going to take you all out!! You destroyed our country!! Now we'll destroy you!! *Mike: Keep up the fire, men!! (More troops come down.) *SSGT Wade: Goodwork squad. Keep up the suppressing fire! (They keep holding off the troops and a stealth bomber makes a pass a destroys almost the whole beach. Hellfire theme.) *SSGT West: Let's go! Let's go! (They run from the beach.) *Mike: Watch out for that B-2 Spirit! (He goes directly across the soldiers cutting of Wade and Mike.) *Mike: WADE! You'll have to fine you own way around! Follow the Opfor soldiers and get off the beach! *SSGT Wade: Yessir. (He follows them and gets off the beach.) *Opfor Troop: Show no mercy men. (They kill the Russians and Shadow Company soldier. Run same as Endrun.) *SSGT Wade: Come on! Come on! (They run from the beach.) *Opfor Troop: Follow him men! (They finally get off the beach. The Opfor trooper sees a Hind.) *Opfor Troop: Wade, plant C4 on the hind. *SSGT Wade: Okay. (He does so but the helo flies up.) *Opfor Troop: Detonate the charge! (He does so and the helo blows into and the helo crash back on to the helipad.) *SSGT Wade: Helo destroyed! Wade 2-5 requesting extraction. *2-5: Okay meet us up at the destroy 88. (Techinal ride same as boat ride.) *Opfor Troop: Techinal! Get on! (He gets on the gun.) *Opfor Troop: Fire at them. (A Pave Low appears.) *Troop: Take it down! (Does so. It crashes into the cliff.) *Troop: Not bad, Yank. (They have more troops behind.) *Troop: Take them out! (He destroys the attacking vehicles. Three Pave Lows show up) *Troop: Take them down! (He does so and they all crash into the attacking vehicles. But then Another Pave Low shows up and fires missiles at them.) *Troop: We have to dodge that helo! (They dodge all missiles.) *Troop: Wait it's out of missiles, shoot it! (Helo going down! same as Ski Jump and goes outta control and goes towards the techinal) *Wade: NO! (He crashes near them. Wade blacks out. He wakes up Showdown. The Opfor troop drags into the LZ. The trooper is shot in the neck. Wade looks upon the troops that are still out. Then looks infront of himself to see soldiers attacking each other and the Opfor are getting cut down.) *2-5: We're coming ETA 20 minutes. (Mike comes and puts a SCAR-H in Wades hands and helps him up.) *Mike: No one gets left behind! (Pinned Down. They hold the soldiers off.) *Mike: Come on! TEAM, every man for himself! (They hold the attacking Russians off.) *Mike: Above All! We're Above ALL! (The SPIE Rig is seen.) *Mike: Let's go! (They all grab on.) *Juggernaut: Do let them get away! (A sniper bullet goes through Wade and the rope making Wade fall. Wade's death different name from Betrayal.) *Sniper: Got one! (Wade rolls onto his face.) *Juggernauts: President Krum, this is Team Four. We got one, sir. (Soldiers pick up Wade. The Screen blacks out and then he comes back. Wade is seen being thrown into the water the soldiers watch upon his body go down. The screen finally blacks out and the level ends.) Category:Missions Category:Levels